deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kratos/Bio
A legendary Greek warrior and feared servant of the Gods of Olympus, Kratos was once a mighty Spartan warrior who quickly rose to prominence because of his rage, brutality and skill, eventually becoming a legendary general at an early age. Ambitious, Kratos sought to bring the glory of Sparta to all of Greece- but when he was confronted by the Barbarian King and his hordes, Kratos was overwhelmed. Just before death, Kratos called out to the God of War, Ares, to save him. Ares answered, binding the deadly Blades of Chaos to his arms and making Kratos his servant, but giving him the power to push back the Barbarians and turn the tide. He continued to serve Ares bidding, until the God tricked him into slaughtering his own wife and daughter, believing that he would create the ultimate warrior in Kratos if he no longer had anything to live for. The Oracle bound the ashes of his fallen family to his skin, making him appear solid white- The Ghost of Sparta. Vowing revenge on Ares, Kratos abandoned the God of War, taking up the cause of the rest of Olympus on a long, many year journey to obtain forgiveness for his sins, to gain vengeance against the God who betrayed him and to finally relieve himself of the nightmares. He succeeded in his mission and became the new God of War. As the new God of War, Kratos was more destructive than his predecessor, causing the other gods to grow weary of him. During his siege of Rhodes, Zeus animated the Colossus of Rhodes and then tricked Kratos into letting his power be absorbed in the Blade of Olympus. After the battle, Zeus attacked Kratos and stabbed with the blade before sending him to Hades. Upon escaping, Kratos went on a crusade against the gods along with Gaia, the leader of the Titans. He succeeded, but in the process brought untold destruction to the world. In the end, he stabbed himself with the Blade of Olympus releasing hope to humanity, giving them a chance of survival. Kratos somehow survived and years later found himself in the realm of the Norse gods. He remarried to a giant disgusted as a human called Faye and had a son called Atreus. After Faye's death, Kratos along with Atreus honored her death by bringing her ashes to the highest peak of the Norse realm but came into conflict with the Norse gods during their journey. __TOC__ Battle vs. The Last Dragonborn (by BeastMan14) The Dragonborn pulled himself up to the top of the massive building on this ghastly giants back. The sorcerer had promised him thousands in gold of he could go through that portal, climb to the top of Cronus, and bring back Pandora's box. "It seemed like a good idea then..." The Dragonborn grumbled under his breath as he picked up his sword and opened the doors at the top. Kratos had done it. He had reached the top of the Temple of Fate and fought his way through everything Ares had sent after him. Now, he would use the power within the box to kill Ares for Athena and Zeus, and he could finally forget what he has done and sleep well for the first time in years. Suddenly, the door swung open and a figure in black armor stepped through. "Who are you?" Kratos asked. "I am the Dragonborn of Skyrim and I demand that box!" The Dragonborn shouted in response. Kratos roared in anger,"The box is mine! No one shall take it so long as I need it!" Then drew the Blades of Chaos and swung with all his might at The Dragonborn. The Blades crashed into the Daedric Armor and pulled the Dragonborn forward. He crashed into the ground hard and staggered out of the way just as Kratos foot slammed down where his head was a second ago. "Fus Ro Dah!" The Dragonborn shouted as Kratos flew backward. He drew his sword and shield and charged at the momentarily stunned Kratos, bringing his sword down just as Kratos sidestepped and planted his foot into The Dragonborn's chest. Kratos swapped weapons, pulling the Blade of Artemis out and charging forward, bringing it down onto the Banded Iron shield, cracking it into two. The Dragonborn smashed a piece of the shield into Kratos face before he discarded it completely and switched to Wuuthrad. "You were foolish to stand against me." Kratos says as The Dragonborn put himself into to a defensive position. "You haven't seen me at my toughest yet." He grinned, then charged forward. The Dragonborn slammed Wuuthrad with all his might into Kratos side, stabbing him in the ribcage. Kratos fell to his knees in pain for a second, and the Dragonborn raised the blade above his head to finish off Kratos when Kratos threw a lightning bolt out of nowhere, the force of it sending the Daedric Armors helmet flying off and shattering the armor in several places. "You are pathetic, for the gods stand in my side!" Kratos shouted as The Dragonborn weakly threw a fireball at him, with Kratos sidestepping and bringing out the Head of Medusa. As he slowly turned to stone, the Dragonborn shed a tear. Skyrim was doomed all because of his arrogance. "You...must...stop...Alduin." He managed to get it before the stone set in on him forever. Kratos said,"I care not for this Alduin." and destroyed the stone statue. He looked back to Pandoras Box, and clutching his side, walked over to claim its power. Winner: Kratos Expert's Opinion It is believed Kratos won due to his far better weaponry and ability to take a greater pounding then The Dragonborn could dish out. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shao Kahn (by Sppople) Shao Kahn walked through the Greek city, destroying all of the population. But suddenly, a mysterious figure knocked him to the ground. Shao Kahn looked up. "Who are You?!" The figure walked closer and revealed himself. "I am Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta! And you shall fall!" Kratos punched Shao Kahn in the face, and then headbutted him and knocked him to the floor. As Kratos prepared to strike again, Shao Kahn kicked him back and then grabbed him by the neck, lifting him in the air and throwing him to the ground. Kratos tried to get up, but Shao Kahn pushed him back. Kratos brought out the Nemean Cestus. Shao Kahn ran at Kratos, but using the Nemean Cestus, Kratos punched him in the face sending him falling back. Shao Kahn got up, but Kratos, using the Nemean Cestus, punched him in the gut and then in the face again. Shao Kahn suddenly brought out the Wraith Hammer. As Kratos charged at Shao Kahn using the Boots of Hermes, Shao Kahn struck him down with the Wraith Hammer. The Nemean Cestus fell off Kratos' fists. Kratos brought out the Blades of Exile and with the chain, pulled the Wraith Hammer out of Shao Kahn's hand. Kratos brought out the Bow of Apollo and shot dozens of Fire Arrows at Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn used a Shield to reflect the shots back at Kratos. Kratos fell down. Shao Kahn then teleported behind Kratos and struck him with an energy weapon. Kratos didn't die but was hurt. Shao Kahn then blasted Kratos with a Fire Ball. Shao Kahn decided to end the fight by stealing Kratos' Soul. Kratos, however, resisted. "You have a powerful soul" Kratos said. "So why don't I rip it out of you?!" Kratos took out the Claws of Hades and struck Shao Kahn with them. Shao Kahn was strong enough to resist, but he fell back. Kratos struck Shao Kahn with the Claws of Hades again. Then, Kratos brought out the Sword of Olympus. Once Shao Kahn got to his feet, Kratos impaled him with the Sword of Olympus. Shao Kahn dropped to the ground, dead and Kratos yelled in victory. Winner: Kratos Expert's Opinion Whilst Shao Kahn had far more powers and abilities, Kratos' Godly Weapons were too much for him. Not only was Kratos strong enough to protect his soul, but he was able to withstand many of Shao Kahn's attacks. To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here Category:Bios